Anything
by azarathangel
Summary: This is the same story, anything, but i replaced the lyrics so it wouldnt get removed. It's robin and raven's 2 year anniversery, it was happy, but in a different way. RobxRae


This was just an idea that popped into my head while I was in a depressed mood. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans (if I did there would be so much robrae fluff), I don't own the lyrics to the song 'Anything' by The Calling, heck I don't even think I own this computer! BUT HEAR ME OUT, I DO OWN THE DUST BUNNIES UNDER MY BED! So there.

just imagine the verses from the song where they are cause my other songfic just got removed and i dont want this one to be trashed too so ya.

Anything

It wasn't just any day, it was their anniversary. Two years of being together. Robin showered and put on his red collared shirt and black pants before spraying on some cologne and grabbing a duffel bag off his bed.

'Time to go see her.' He thought, preparing himself for the encounter with his girlfriend of two years. He walked out past the other three titans. They watched him go with sad eyes.

"Will he ever be okay again?" One mused.

"I'm not sure." Was the reply.

Robin continued walking over to the far side of the island, hidden in the Tower's shadow. He opened the bad as he reached a small gate and pulled out a single black rose, her favorite. Stepping into the small fenced off area, he continued towards his destination.

_VERSE !_

The sky darkened over head as Robin sat down on the ground. He placed the rose in front of him by a grey stone.

"Hey Raven. Well, today is the day. You've been my girlfriend for two years. And those were the two happiest years of my life. But now, life is empty. Pointless, you would say." Robin said out loud, sorrow in his voice. The dark clouds were beginning to break and small raindrops were now fallings slowly.

_CHORUS_

"I was planning to, well, ask you to, marry me on this day, Rae. But, I guess I really can't…" Hot tears were welling up in Robin's eyes. "Since now really isn't the time to ask, I ask something else, Raven. Wait for me. I don't know how long it will take, but I want you to wait for me." The tears now fell freely mixing with the cold rain on his face.

_VERSE 2_

"I know you're up there, Rae. You've done too much good to not be. If you're not, I will come and get you. I promise. I will never leave you. You know that." Robin blinked, the tears clouding his eyes.

"I know Robin." A soft voice spoke into his ear.

"Raven…" Robin said deliriously.

"Yes Robin. I loved you then, and that love is still true now." The voice spoke. Robin looked up from the rose in front of him. A pale figure materialized and sat atop the stone in front of him, smiling sadly.

"Raven… I miss you so much. This is so hard for me." Robin spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know Robin. It's hard on me too. But it was all or one. I am sorry it had to be that way." Raven spoke.

"Me too Rae." Robin saw a shimmer on the apparition's cheek.

One month ago. One final battle. One fatal attack. Slade was almost dead, thanks to Raven. She was walking over to her teammates when the mad man spoke his final words.

"This will destroy this warehouse and all of you in it. See you in hell, Titans." A small sphere rolled to the space between the rest of the Titans and Raven. It flashed the number five.

"I'm sorry." Raven had said as the bomb flashed three. She threw a shield around them just as the bomb exploded. The event that triggered Robin's slow spiral down.

"I couldn't put the barrier around all of us without encasing the bomb as well." More shimmers appeared on the spirit's face.

"I know." Robin's heart was aching terribly. To have the woman he loved so much right in front of him and not be able to have her was more than he could bear. "Anything Rae, I'd do anything to have you back here." Robin sputtered through rain and tears.

_VERSE 3_

"We can never be together again here, Robin. Only up there." Raven said softly.

"Whatever it takes Raven. I hurt too much here." Robin was now crying in sorrow and pain, pain in his heart. "It hurts too much without you…" He whispered.

"They need you here Robin. In time we can be together again."

"Not soon enough. I'm only a presence here. Not useful anymore…" Robin said sadly.

"Give yourself time Robin. It takes more than a mere month."

"It will never stop hurting. Not until I'm with you." Robin said.

"I am so sorry Robin. Remember, I love you. So much…" Raven started to fade back into the night.

"No, Raven! I love you, don't leave me…" Robin shook as he cried. Raven disappeared completely as he let out another shuddering sob. Robin hung his head and placed a small box in the mud, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. He gave one last glance to the headstone in front of him before walking back to the tower.

_VERSE 4_

The titans found him dead the next morning.

"Friend, why has friend Robin died? It is not of the self hurting." Starfire said in tears.

"I know. That would make more sense than my explanation. But, I believe Robin died of a broken heart. He had too much emotional pain." Cyborg said slowly shaking his head.

"That actually makes more sense." Beast Boy said softly.

"He missed friend Raven." Starfire sobbed.

Robin was buried next to Raven the following day. The headstone read, 'Robin, a Teen Titan, a true friend.' Just like Raven's and Terra's. Starfire stepped forward clutching an object to her chest. She wedged a small stone heart between the two bird's headstones before stepping back. A smile suddenly started to creep onto Starfire's face.

"Now our friends do not hurt anymore." She whispered. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled with her at this.

"They're happy now…"

"And you understand. See ya around." A soft voice floated in on the wind. The three remaining titans jumped a bit as two ghosts appeared for a fleeting second in front of them, smiling and holding hands.

"Ya, see you in a few decades." Cyborg whispered.

_CHORUS_


End file.
